


Благими намерениями

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Новые игры (и игрушки) всегда увлекают сильнее всего.





	Благими намерениями

Квентин просыпается резко, словно вынырнув из тягучего гадкого сна. Во рту сухо, и темнота вокруг не даёт понять, который час или какой день. И Квентин был бы счастлив остаться в этом нигде насовсем, но вдруг понимает, что его разбудило.

Чужое присутствие.

— Квентин, — зовёт Монстр тихо и страшно, — я вижу, что ты не спишь.

Квентин лежит, зажмурившись, и лелеет беспомощную надежду, что если монстра не видно, то его и не существует.

Но его Монстр — не детские страхи из-под кровати. Его Монстр выдёргивает из-под Квентина одеяло, а потом матрас под ним проминается, и чужая рука гладит живот, зацепив большим пальцем футболку.

— Ты тёплый, — улыбается голос, дыхание щекочет шею, и Квентину хочется орать. Неродившийся крик умирает в горле, когда он чувствует чужой твёрдый член у своего бедра. — Поиграем, раз ты проснулся?

Квентин замирает и не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Между ног у него всё ещё тянет с прошлой ночи, и в голове бьётся бешено дурацкая мысль — бежать, отбиваться, кричать, но всё затмевает страх.

Страх за Элиота. Огромный и жуткий, он перекрывает всё остальное, и Квентин судорожно вздыхает и неосознанно сжимается под своим клочком одеяла.

— Квентин, — укоризненно тянет Монстр, — прятаться — не по правилам. Повернись. — Квентин медленно разворачивается к нему лицом, натягивает слабую улыбку на дрожащие губы. — Открой глаза, — вкрадчиво приказывает Монстр, и Квентин слушается и смотрит теперь на него так близко, что дыхание перехватывает в горле.

Они с Элиотом лежали так часами, бывало, просто поглаживая друг друга кончиками пальцев и обмениваясь дурацкими шуточками приглушённым шепотом.

От этого так больно, что сердце сжимается в груди. Никогда Квентину не было так больно, и каждый раз он думает, что хуже уже быть не может. И ошибается.

Монстр гладит его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, и у Квентина сводит от жути всё тело и холодеют пальцы.

— Я понял, что мы играли неправильно, — доверительно шепчет Монстр, и Квентин сглатывает сухим горлом. — Ты не сказал, как сделать всё правильно, Квентин, хотя обещал. Но я сам разобрался, — в его тоне довольство и нетерпение, но Квентин тратит все силы на то, чтобы не вслушиваться жадно в каждое слово. Ему так не хватает Элиота, так сильно. Ему так плохо, что он почти не слышит чужих слов. 

Монстр целует его, взяв за шею, и Квентин неловко отвечает, терпит настойчивый язык и жёсткие губы, а потом со звонким щелчком над ухом с его тела исчезает одежда. Резко становится холодно, и Квентину хочется упасть в панику с головой, как в чёрный омут без дна.

Вместо этого Монстр сгибает его, как куклу, переворачивает и ставит на четвереньки. Твёрдая уверенная рука бёрет Квентина за бедро, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги, и он бессильно утыкается лбом в ладони, заливаясь жгучей краской стыда.

— Я сделаю тебе приятно, Квентин, — шепчет Монстр, трогает его между ног, гладит по внутренней стороне бедра, — я сделаю так, чтобы ты умолял меня поиграть ещё. Я даже прощу тебя за то, что скрывал от меня такое веселье. — Его пальцы сжимаются, жёстко, до боли, и Квентин сдавленно дышит, стиснув во влажных ладонях простынь. — А ты знаешь, как я не люблю прощать. Самое скучное занятие в мире.

От его беспечного тона Квентину жутко и холодно, он дрожит и закусывает губу, но всё равно вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда Монстр сжимает пальцы на его ягодице.

— Такой хрупкий, — Квентин слышит, как он улыбается, и тут же сам задыхается, холодея: по бедру теперь течёт что-то скользкое и влажное, чертит дорожку от паха до ямочки под коленкой. — Люди такие странные, но ты интереснее всех, Квентин Колдвотер, я понимаю, почему он выбрал тебя объектом своих нелепых человеческих чувств.

Квентин беззвучно кричит, когда сразу два мокрых пальца проскальзывают внутрь, давят, выходят — и сразу вторгаются снова, растягивая и раздвигая сжимающиеся мышцы. Квентин дрожит и пытается уйти от настойчивого давления, уползти, лишь бы оно прекратилось, но Монстр лишь стискивает пальцы на его бедре и заставляет ещё шире раздвинуть ноги, давит на спину. Пальцы возвращаются, снова безжалостно трахают, теперь их уже три, и по бёдрам у Квентина течёт, а лицо горит так жарко, что нечем дышать. Монстр за спиной довольно смеётся и делает что-то, отчего Квентин наконец стонет, не в силах сдерживаться, и пальцы тут же повторяют трюк, заставляя его дрожать.

У него встаёт, пальцы Элиота всегда заставляли его тело и мозги плавиться в сладком аду, как от всего Элиота, с его бесконечной нежностью, с его позерскими перстнями, с его зацелованным ртом и длинным красивым членом. Квентин горит, в голове у него мутится, и когда Монстр вставляет ему, Квентину уже всё равно. Монстр берёт его за бёдра и начинает двигаться, внутри у Квентина хлюпает, и задница горит огнём, так ему предательски хорошо и больно. Монстр трахает его, навалившись на спину, как безжалостный раскалённый поршень, наружу и внутрь, наружу и внутрь, словно до самого горла, и Квентин скулит под ним и глотает невольные слёзы, горячие и горькие, они застилают глаза, и мир не качается перед глазами. Мир расплывается, остаются только жесткие толчки, чужие стоны и искры из глаз, и одно только остаётся в голове чётким маяком. 

Элиот. Его Элиот. 

И обжигающий алый стыд, когда Монстр дрочит ему совершенно не в такт тому, как трахает, и Квентин кончает, слабо, словно сдаётся.

Когда Монстр тоже кончает, с утробным рыком, и скатывается с него, Квентин с трудом разгибает затёкшие колени и сжимается на боку в болезненный комок. Ему больше ничего не нужно, больше ничего не страшно, только бы хоть ненадолго остаться одному. 

Монстр гладит его по голове и сыто облизывается. 

— Так лучше, правда ведь? Ты даже плакал от радости, Квентин, я видел. — Пальцы отводят с лица Квентина упавшие пряди. — Моя любимая игра. Я бы сыграл ещё, но дела не ждут.

Когда он исчезает, Квентин на ощупь находит одеяло и заворачивается в него как в плотный кокон, с головой проваливается в желанную темноту. 

Во горячечном сне Элиот гладит его по щеке и нежно целует в лоб, а потом прячет у себя на груди, и Квентин плачет, пока вся рубашка Элиота не становится мокрой, а потом прижимается лицом к его шее и замирает.

Ненастоящий Элиот в мире снов гладит Квентина по голове, и Квентин любит его так сильно, что попросту не справляется с этим чувством, огромным, как целый прекрасный мир.

Только жаль, что его всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы у них появилась надежда.


End file.
